Stay
by TotalDreamerGirl
Summary: Isabella comes back and finds out Phineas has a new girlfriend. Inspired by the song Stay by Miley Cyrus


**Hello everybody! Well, this is my first story; it was inspired by the song _Stay _by Miley Cyrus.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**Unfortunately, Phineas and Ferb's characters don't belong to me. **

A 16 years-old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro walked down Danville's hot summer streets.

After 5 years living in New York, she was finally able to come back, hoping she would see Phineas again.

She arrived to his house, took a deep breath, and went to the backyard door.

"Hey Phineas, what 'cha…?" She asked walking through the gate. But she stopped in her tracks, with tears forming on her eyes, when she saw the red head boy kissing a blonde girl. Phineas heard his childhood best friend's voice, and he immediately turned to face her.

"Isabella! You're back! How's everything? ".

"Yeah, I'm back and really fine. How are you? I mean long time no see".

"Great, Isabella let me introduce you to my girlfriend Madison".

When he told her this she couldn't speak or move. She couldn't believe Phineas got a girlfriend when SHE was the one who had a crush on him since day one. She just stood there watching at him awkwardly.

"Isabella! Isa! " Phineas called her.

"OH! Well, I'd love to stay to get to know you some more Madison, but I really gotta go" Isabella said melancholically "Bye Phin, see you Madison"

She left the house running, with more tears falling from her eyes. She decided to go somewhere she could be alone, so she went to the park, even though she couldn't see where she was going.

She ran for about ten minutes when she finally arrived to her destiny, she sat on a bench and just cried.

"Why can't I have you by my side? Why did you have to hurt me so bad?"

She thought back to the day she left

_Flashback_

Isabella was putting her last suitcase in the car, Phineas by her side helping her, both of them with tears on their eyes.

She sat on the backseat, put the seat belt on, and lowered the window, to see Phineas' face once more.

"Isabella before you go I need to tell you something! I...I…I love you Isa"

"You don't know how much I waited to hear that… I love you too Phin".

Vivian Garcia-Shapiro started the car.

"Isabella! Please stay!" Phineas begged.

"I'm sorry! I really can't" She shouted when the car moved "I'll be back! I promise!" That was the last thing Isabella said before the vehicle disappeared in the dark night.

"I'll wait for you forever"

_Flashback ends_

Many thoughts were running through her mind, until someone came up next to her

"Why are you crying?"

She immediately recognized that voice. His British accent was obvious.

"Oh hi Ferb! Do you really want to know?"

He nodded his head and Isabella told him the whole story.

"Tell him how you feel" Ferb said after listening to her.

"Thanks Ferb, I appreciate your help".

He gave her thumbs up, waved to her and walked away.

Isabella sat there thinking what Ferb told to her, Madison and Phineas, and how to tell the redhead how she felt about him.

It was getting late. She looked up to the stars.

"I hope you're watching the too".

She stood up and walked back to her hotel room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Phineas was sitting on his room thinking about what happened earlier. Isabella ran out crying, even if he didn't do anything wrong… or did he?

Ferb came into the room interrupting Phineas thoughts.

"Oh! Hey bro" Phineas said "What's up?"

"I met up with Isabella"

"Did she say something about me?" Phineas asked

Ferb nodded

"Tell me word by word everything she said"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Isabella was at the hotel room writing a letter, while her mother was packing their bags.

The girl finished and put the pen down.

"Mom, I'll be back in half an hour, is it OK?"

"Si, Isa, is alright"

So Isabella headed to the Flynn-Fletcher residence. She arrived 15 minutes later.

Linda Flynn opened the door after she rang the bell.

"Hi Isabella, it's nice to see you do you wanna come in?"

"No thanks, but could you please give Phineas this letter as soon as possible?"

"Is it that important?"

"Yes, yes it is" Isabella answered as it started to rain.

"Of course I will"

"Well thanks… bye" And Isabella walked away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Phineas! Isabella brought you a letter!"

He slammed the door opened and run downstairs.

"Where is it?"

"It's on the kitchen's table" His mom answered.

The read head took the letter and ran back to his room.

He opened the envelope and extracted the piece of paper, where he could read:

_Dear Phineas,_

_Do you remember the day I left? I think you don't. Let's just say YOU told ME you loved me. I need you, really. I love you more then before. I'm really if you don't like it that way. Madison is your true love isn't she? Well I won't bother you ever again. I'll go back to New York tonight. If you ask me to stay maybe I will, but only maybe. If you don't want to come I only want to tell you I love you._

_See you, Isabella._

The boy finished reading the letter and left his house as fast as he could, to Isabella's hotel.

When he arrived the girl and her mom were putting their luggage in the car.

"Isabella! No please!" when she heard him she turned around to face him.

"No Phineas, you moved on, and I understand it. I just don't want to be hurt anymore" She said calmly, as she moved to the passenger's seat, and got into the car. Her mother was already in so she started the car.

"Sorry Isabella!" Phineas shouted "I really love you; I swear I'll break up with Madison! Please stay!"

She lowered the window and said "I'm sorry, I just can't suffer anymore".

The car moved until it disappeared in the shadows, leaving a broken hearted boy crying on his knees in the middle of the street, in Danville's dark hot night.

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please Review.**


End file.
